The Legend of Zelda: The Fall of Light
by SamuelWeston
Summary: The story of Gannondorf's seeming victory over the Hero of Hyrule. Oneshot. Set after all current games. Prequel to The Legend of Zelda: The Return of Light.


A/N: This is the prequel to my other story The Return of Light. This will set up the reason Gannondorf has managed to take over Hyrule without being stopped. Keep in mind I am writing this spur of the moment on a whim.

**The Legend of Zelda:**

**The Fall of Light**

The thunder rolled on in the background, setting the stage for the drama that was about to unfold. The mesa was bare of anything. Rock and sand was the only landscape that could be determined in the pre-dawn hours. The semi-blood red light giving its own foreboding to the situation.

The combatants stood in thick air that even the sharpest blade could not slice. The bodies of soldiers could be seen over the rest of the land. Those of the Hero's forces, and those of the King of Evil. More fell every second as the battles raged for control of Hyrule, with neither side giving nor gaining ground.

Fires raged in the forests, the waters ran red with crimson lifeblood, and the cities smelled of death and blood. None were spared the horrid sight of the fighting. Commanders fought side by side with their men. Races that had long hated each other fought side by side. In the Light there were no enemies against the Dark. All who could wield bow or blade fought, and they died.

_But it was in vain for once._

Gannondorf stood with his evil blade held loosely in his right hand as a slight smile crossed his face; he had been here many times. As before he knew he was going to win this time. His eyes shown humor and malice at the green insect that stood before him, that had stood before him many times. That had defeated him so many times, and would die this time at his hand.

Link stood with his blade sheathed and his shield on his back. Was he ready? No. Would he win? No. He knew his goal here was not to defeat Gannondorf as it had been in the past. He was here to set the stage for the Hero who would put a permanent end to the King of evil. His blood would take his life with it. But it would also give the Triforce of Courage his strength and his power that would be passed to the next hero to bear the green. He felt no fear at the prospect.

Din herself had appeared to Link to tell him his destiny. She foretold he would die this time for the sake of her sister Farore to finally drive the greatest evil to ever exist from the world. He knew it would take more courage to have the foul blade sheathed in his heart than to kill the tyrant.

Suddenly the Master Sword leapt from its sheath on link's back and charged its long time enemy. Gannondorf sent forward a playful thrust he fully expected to be dodged. It didn't.

"My goal was not to kill you this time around Gannon," Link said quietly as his life ebbed, "only to set the stage for your last opponent."

"Fool with your defeat I will have gained your piece of the Triforce and will be unstoppable," Gannondorf boomed with glee at the luck he had been granted.

Link slowly held up his left hand to reveal the lack of a mark where the Triforce of Courage had shown when the master sword had been drawn, "It went in search of its new bearer when your blade pierced my flesh…" he didn't finish due to his last breath being expelled at the moment.

The King of Evil roared in fury of being cheated from his prize. Still it wasn't a total loss: that is if he could find and kill the princess and take the Triforce of Wisdom from her. He had time; he was immortal. There wasn't any pressure for a century at least.

_He would make good use of that time in making Hyrule his and his alone._

A/N: The unthinkable has happened. Gannon has won for the moment. But only for the moment. This one-shot should give the back-story to The Return of Light. And no, I will not make a story for The Fallen Hero, as this Link will be referenced as in my other story. Please leave a review with good criticism, flamers with be berated solidly for their lack of manners through a PM.


End file.
